Untold Story : Himejima Thunder Prince
by Specter1234
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Uzumaki Naruto bereinkarnasi menjadi Putra Baraqiel dan Himejima Shuri?, Apa yang akan terjadi jika Akeno dilahirkan dikeluarga yang berbeda?. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Narutolah yang menjadi Queen dari Rias Gremory?./' Aku Rias Gremory!, Akan mengubah Himejima Naruto menjadi Ratuku yang setia! '/' Ara Ara... What a Cute Girl You are.. Hyoudo-Hime'/
**Untold Story : Himejima Thunder Prince**

.

.

Disclaimer - I do not own this two top Series  
Rate - M  
Genre - Adventure / Supranatural / Romance  
Pair - Naruto x ?  
Language - Indonesia  
Warning! - AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Genderbend

Summary - Apa yang akan terjadi jika Uzumaki Naruto bereinkarnasi menjadi Putra Baraqiel dan Himejima Shuri?, Apa yang akan terjadi jika Akeno dilahirkan dikeluarga yang berbeda?. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Narutolah yang menjadi Queen dari Rias Gremory?. Berhati - hatilah semua mahluk yang ada didunia ini, Karena Himejima Thunder Prince akan menghancurkan Kalian yang berusaha melukai Keluarganya dengan Kekuatan Petirnya yang mengerikan!./'' Aku Rias Gremory!, Akan mengubah Himejima Naruto menjadi Ratuku yang setia! ''/ '' Ara Ara... _What a Cute Girl You are.. Hyoudo-Hime_ ''/BadSummary/RnR.

* * *

 _'' If You become a **Bad Girl** , I will not hesitate to **Punish** You '' _

~Himejima Naruto~

* * *

(A/N: Kembali lagi dengan saya, Author ndeso!. Selamat datang dific baru saya 'Untold Story : Himejima Thunder Prince'. Dific ini Akeno bukanlah dari klan Himejima. Tapi Nasibnya juga akan sama seperti Naruto, Keluarganya dibunuh karena dianggap berdarah kotor. Disini Akeno adalah Sahabat Naruto, Disini Naruto juga akan saya buat menjadi Orang yang sadis. Trus apakah ini Fic non-Mainstream?. Oke silahkan baca saja fic buatan saya. )

Don't Like Don't Read!

Prologue : Hello World! Himejima Naruto is here!

.

.

Disebuah tanah gersang dan tandus.

Terdapat tumpukan mayat Manusia yang tersebar Dimana - mana.

Ratusan atau Ribuan Bahkan Jutaan Mayat Tersebar dimana - mana.

Sungai yang awalnya hanya mengalirkan Air jernih, Sekarang Air yang dulunya berwarna biru jernih itu berubah menjadi merah darah.

Jika dulu sungai hanya mengangkut Ikan, Sekarang Sungai itu mengangkut Ratusan Tubuh yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh Jiwanya.

.

.

Boom!

Terdengar suara ledakan menggema keras hingga menyebabkan tanah berguncang.

Sekelompok kawanan Burung berterbangan pergi menjauh dengan harapan akan terlindungi.

Ditempat lain, Terdapat Tiga Orang Pria dan Seorang Perempuan sedang menghadapi Seorang Wanita berambut Putih panjang.

Orang pertama memiliki Rambut Keemasan menyala dengan Mata aneh berbentuk Salib. Tingginya 5'9'', Pakaian yang sedang dipakai didominasi dengan warna emas dan dalaman berwarna hitam. Dia memiliki Simbol Magatama mengelilingi lehernya, Tak lupa Dia membawa sebuah tongkat Berwana hitam serta enam Buah Bola padat berwarna hitam melayang dibelakang punggungnya.

Orang kedua memiliki Rambut Hitam dan memiliki Mata yang aneh. Mata sebelah kanannya berbentuk seperti bintang berwarna merah dan hitam, Lalu mata kirinya memiliki pola riak air dengan Tomoe mengitarinya. Dia mengenakan Pakaian berwarna abu - abu dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, Tak lupa sebuah Katana panjang yang berada ditangannya.

Orang ketiga memiliki Rambut Abu - Abu yang mengkhianati Gravitasi. Kedua matanya berwarna Merah dengan simbol yang aneh ( Maaf, ga bisa jelasin matanya Kakashi). Dia mengenakan Rompi berwarna hijau tua yang memiliki tanda 'X' didadanya.

Orang terakhir adalah Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau muda. pakaiannya adalah sebuah Pakaian ketat berwarna Hitam, Didahinya terdapat tanda berlian berwarna hijau.

'' Naruto! Sekarang! '' Teriak Sasuke pada Naruto.

'' Yosh! ''

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menyentuh badan Wanita berambut Putih yang dikenal sebagai Ootsusuki Kaguya, Begitupula Sasuke menyentuh Kaguya dan mereka berdua berteriak

'' Rikudou : Chibaku Tensei! ''

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan badan Kaguya dan melompat menjauh.

'' Tidak! '' Teriak Black Zetsu meraung ketika tanah dan batu mulai mengelilinginya dan Kaguya.

'' K-Kalau Aku akan Tersegel kembali setidaknya!... Setidaknya Salah satu dari kalian harus mati! '' Teriak Kaguya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

'' Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu! '' Teriak Wanita itu dan muncullah sebilah Tulang runcing keluar dari telapak tangannya sebelum melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Setelah itu Semua Batuan mulai mengelilinginya dan menutupinya. Tersegelnya Ootsusuki Kaguya menjadi pertanda akhir dari Perang Dunia Ninja Ke-4, Namun masalah mereka belum selesai.

Semua Orang yang berada disitu melebarkan matanya dan mencoba memprediksi arah yang akan dituju oleh peluru tulang berkecepatan tinggi tersebut.

'' Sasuke! Minggir! '' Naruto yang sudah mengetahui arah yang dituju oleh peluru tulang itu segera berlari dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh.

Jleb!

.

.

'' NARUTO! '' Teriak Semua Rekan Naruto ketika melihat Sahabat/Murid mereka tertusuk Peluru Tulang berkecepatan tinggi yang mampu menghancurkan eksistensi semua mahluk tersebut.

 **'' Dasar Bodoh!, Apa yang Kau lakukan Idiot! ''** Teriak Rubah Raksasa berekor Sembilan yang bernama Kurama.

 _'' Setidaknya... Aku bisa menyelamatkan Sahabat pertamaku_ '' Naruto tertawa.

Kurama bersumpah, Naruto selalu masuk kekondisi yang mengerikan hanya karena ingin melindungi teman - temannya.

Dan kali ini, Dia menerima serangan yang mematikan. Bahkan serangan itu membuat Iblis Rubah berekor sembilan tersebut tak berkutik.

'' _Lagipula kematianku ini tak akan Sia - Sia... ''_ Naruto menghela nafas sejenak _'' Kurama... Terima Kasih, Meskipun Kita baru saja menjadi Partner selama beberapa Jam... Tapi Aku bangga bisa berteman dengan Mahluk yang mengagumkan sepertimu ''_

 **'' Woi, Apa yang Kau bicarakan?, Apa Kau Lupa?. Kalau Jinchuuriki Mati... Sang Bijuu juga akan menghilang bersama Host mereka ''** Ujar Kurama

 _'' Benarkah?, Kau bohong... Kau tak pernah mengatakan hal itu... ''_ Naruto Tersenyum kecil.

 **'' Tapi Aku mengatakannya sekarang bukan? ''** Kurama juga menyeringai. **'' Naruto..., Aku tak ingin mengatakan ini tapi, Kau adalah Satu - Satunya Jinchuuriki yang paling kupercaya selama hidupku ''**

 _'' Halo?, Apakah ini Kenyataan?. Rupanya Aku mendengar Kurama-San sedang memujiku ''_ Naruto Bercanda.

Bruk!

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh ketanah dan dengan cepat semua Rekannya segera mengelilinginya

'' Naruto Kau idiot!, Kenapa Kau menyelamatkanku! '' Kata Sasuke tak percaya kalau temannya mendorong dirinya menjauh dari serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya itu.

'' K-Karena... K-Kita... T-Teman Bukan? '' Naruto berbicara lemah karena tubuhnya perlahan - lahan menghilang menjadi partikel - partikel kecil.

 _' Sensei..., Aku Gagal lagi... '_ Pikir Kakashi sedih melihat Putra Gurunya sekarat didepannya, Dan Dia tak bisa melakukan apa - apa.

'' S-Sasuke... T-Tolong... Gantikan... Aku... Untuk... M-Menjadi... Hokage... Uhuk.. '' Naruto terbatuk lemah, Bagian tubuhnya semakin menghilang berubah menjadi cahaya.

'' P-Pasti!, Aku akan menjadi Hokage untukmu...!, Aku akan membangun Konoha untukmu! '' Sasuke berkata dengan cepat.

Sasuke sudah kehilangan keluarganya, Sasuke sudah kehilangan Kakaknya Dan sekarang Sahabatnya sedang mengucapkan kata - kata terakhir karena menyelamatkannya. Jika Sahabatnya memintanya untuk sesuatu maka Dia akan mewujudkan permintaannya.

Jika Naruto ingin Dia menjadi Hokage, Maka Sasuke akan membuat Konoha menjadi Desa yang namanya tak akan terlupakan walaupun termakan jaman.

Naruto menutup matanya, Tubuhnya mulai menghilang sepenuhnya.

Tepat sebelum Dia menghilang Naruto berbisik dengan lembut.

'' Hinata-Chan... Naku na yo... ''

* * *

~(ThunderPrince)~

Underworld, Grigori

'' Ahh!.., Ini menyakitkan! '' Teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari sebuah Manor.

Bahkan teriakan itu cukup untuk mengusir Burung - Burung Kematian yang bertengger dipohon - pohon yang tandus.

Teriakan itu berasal dari Seorang Wanita cantik berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Dia saat ini sedang berusaha melahirkan Anaknya.

Dia sudah tahu kalau melahirkan akan menjadi pengalaman yang menyakitkan. Tapi Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau rasa sakit itu akan seperti ini.

Disampingnya terdapat Seorang lelaki berbadan besar. Memiliki rambut hitam dan memiliki mata ungu.

'' Bertahanlah sayang, Kau bisa melakukan ini.. '' Pria yang rupanya adalah Suami dari wanita cantik tersebut memegang tangan istrinya.

'' Baraqiel..!, Kamu bodoh! '' Teriak Wanita itu pada suaminya yang bernama Baraqiel tersebut.

Sementara Baraqiel dan semua perawat yang berada ditempat itu hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

'' Kenapa Kau tiba - tiba saja berkata seperti itu, Shuri '' Kata Baraqiel dengan Sweatdrop

'' Tidak tahu!..., Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya! Ah! '' Teriak Shuri.

Akhirnya, Setelah menunggu beberapa saat. Bayi itu berhasil keluar dari Rahim Shuri.

'' Ah, Selamat. Bayi Tuan dan Nyonya adalah Seorang Laki - Laki '' ujar salah satu Perawat yang memberikan bayinya menuju ke kedua Orang tuanya.

Shuri dengan bahagia mengambil Putranya kepelukannya.

Bayi itu membuka matanya dan menampakkan Mata Ungunya yang indah. Dan Rambut Hitamnya yang berkilau.

'' Dia memiliki Rambutmu yang indah... '' Ujar Baraqiel

'' Dan Dia memiliki Matamu yang menakjubkan... '' Kata Shuri yang juga memuji Suaminya.

'' Siapa... Namanya...? '' Tanya Baraqiel kepada Istrinya.

Shuri terdiam sejenak. Dia melihat mata Putranya yang berkilau nan indah tersebut. Namun Shuri tak hanya melihat keindahan dari mata Putranya itu, Dia melihat rasa hormat yang terpancar dari mata Putranya. Dia bisa melihat betapa Dewasa Putranya walaupun Dia baru saja dilahirkan.

Shuri bisa melihat Kesedihan, Kemarahan, Kebahagiaan dan rasa terima kasih dengan hanya melihat mata Putranya saja.

Wanita yang sangat cantik itu mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum berkata

'' Putra kita... Akan membuat Dunia berguncang dengan kekuatannya.., Anak Kita akan menciptakan Badai yang akan meluluh lantahkan Dunia ini... Namanya... Naruto(Maelstroms)... Himejima Naruto.. '' Ujar Shuri Bahagia.

Dan hari itu diakhiri dengan Canda dan tawa antara sepasang Suami - Istri tersebut.

Namun, Mereka tak menyadari kalau kebersamaan Mereka tak akan bertahan lebih lama.

 _~(_ ThunderPrince)~

 _10 Years Later..._

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun sudah sejak Naruto dilahirkan.

Kini Naruto sedang berpakaian Rapi dan bersiap - siap untuk mengunjungi Teman Ayahnya.

'' Naruto-Chan..., Dekimastaka? '' Tanya Shuri mendodok Pintu.

'' Sebentar lagi Okaa-Sama '' Jawabnya.

Kini Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi Anak yang tampan.

Tingginya Kira - Kira 4'0''. Rambut Hitamnya tertata Rapi, Dan Mata Ungunya yang indah selalu bersinar.

Ibunya selalu mengatakan kalau suatu saat nanti Dirinya akan selalu dikelilingi banyak Wanita karena matanya yang indah.

Setelah selesai, Naruto segera keluar dari kamar dan mengikuti Kedua Orang tuanya menaiki Kereta Kuda yang biasanya hanya digunakan oleh Bangsawan saja.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto memikirkan tentang pembicaraanya dengan Seekor Rubah raksasa berekor sembilan yang tiba - tiba saja muncul didalam pikirannya.

~(ThunderPrince)~

Flashback

 _'' Dimana Aku? '' Gumam Naruto yang menemukan Dirinya berada didalam sebuah lorong berair yang sangat besar._

 _Naruto berdiri dan menyiapkan Sihir Petir yang diajarkan Kedua orang tuanya kepadanya._

 ** _'' Kau datang ya... Naruto..._** _''_

 _Terdengar Suara yang dalam dan bergema melewati lorong._

 _'' Ara Ara..., Aku terbangun disebuah Lorong penuh dengan Air yang sangat mengerikan dan tiba - tiba Muncul Suara tanpa tubuh... Dan bagaimana Kau mengenalku... Koe(Suara)-San '' Kata Naruto dengan tenang._

 _Dia sudah diajari Ibunya untuk tetap tenang dalam segala situasi. Karena dengan tenang Kau akan bisa memikirkan sebuah rencana dan mengambil informasi dengan cepat._

 ** _'' Namaku Kurama... Dan bagaimana Aku mengetahui Namamu..., Itu karena Aku adalah Orang yang mengenal Dirimu lebih baik daripada Siapapun Didunia ini... ''_** _Jawab Kurama dengan tenang._

 _'' Mengenal Diriku lebih baik daripada siapapun Didunia ini...?, Ne... Kurama-San... Bisa Kau tunjukkan Wujudmu '' Pinta Naruto dengan waspada._

 _Dum..._

 _Dum..._

 _terdengar langkah berat terdengar berasal dari kegelapan._

 _Bahkan Nyala Api yang menerangi lorong tak sanggup untuk mencapai daerah itu._

 _Secara perlahan Naruto bisa melihat warna Oranye muncul dari kegelapan._

 _Warna Oranye yang Naruto pertama Lihat mulai berubah menjadi sebuah raksasa, Itu bukan raksasa biasa._

 _Itu adalah sebuah Rubah Raksasa berwarna Oranye menyala dan Sembilan Ekor menari - nari dibelakangnya._

 _Rubah itu sangat Besar, Bahkan ukuran Kuku Rubah itu dan Tubuh Naruto tak sebanding._

 _'' K-Kyuubi... no.. Kitsune... '' Gumam Naruto terpesona._

 _Naruto telah diberitahu tentang Semua fraksi - fraksi akhirat. Dan Dia melihat salah satu Kyuubi no Kitsune yang berasal dari Fraksi Youkai. Tapi, Kenapa Dia bisa ada disini._

 ** _'' Kau salah... Aku Kyuubi no Youko... Bukan Kyuubi no Kitsune... ''_** _Ujar Kurama mengoreksi Naruto._

 _'' Ara... Benarkah?, Kalau begitu Aku minta maaf.. '' Naruto meminta maaf._

 _Ada perbedaan tentang Kyuubi no Youko dan Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sementara wujud mereka adalah sama, Yaitu Rubah berekor sembilan. Tapi kedua eksistensi ini adalah berbeda._

 _Kyuubi no Kitsune adalah Youkai Rubah Ekor Sembilan. Sementara Kyuubi no Youko adalah Iblis Rubah berekor sembilan._

 _Nama mereka dan wujud mereka mungkin hampir sama. Namun, Kedua Eksistensi ini adalah Ras yang berbeda._

 _'' Jadi Maukah Anda menjawab pertanyaanku... Kurama-San.. '' Naruto berbicara '' Tentang Dirimu yang berkata kalau Anda mengenalku lebih baik daripada Siapapun. ''_

 ** _'' Aku akan menjawabmu secara perlahan..., Jadi Aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang... Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin Kukatakan padamu Naruto... Aku senang melihatmu Hidup kembali... Dan berhati - Hatilah Pada Malaikat Jatuh yang Kau sebut Bibi dan Pamanmu itu... Karena Aku merasakan Niat jahat yang kuat berasal dari mereka... Sekarang Bangunlah ''_** _Kata Kurama dan dengan perlahan - lahan Naruto kehilangan pandangannya lalu semuanya menggelap._

~(ThunderPrince)~

Flashback End

.

.

'' To-Chan... ''

'' Naruto-Chan! ''

'' Ah... '' Naruto terbangun dari pemikirannya setelah mendengar Ibunya sedang berbicara kepadanya.

'' Kenapa Kau sedari tadi melamun?, Apakah ada masalah? '' Tanya Ibunya dengan khawatir.

'' T-Tidak apa - apa Okaa-Sama.. '' Naruto menghibas - hibaskan kedua tangannya.

'' Benarkah?..., Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau terjadi apa - apa, Katakan saja pada Ibumu ini '' Kata Shuri sambil tersenyum pada Putranya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan menggunakan Kereta Kuda, Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah Manor yang sangat besar dan megah.

Terdapat Lambang keluarga yang berupa Gagak berwarna Hitam dan kakinya sedang mencengkram sebuah Tombak' Dimana - mana.

Banyak Penjaga dimana - mana.

Keluarga itu masuk kedalam Kastil raksasa itu.

Mereka segera disambut oleh banyak Maid dan Butler yang berjejeran disepanjang Lorong

'' Selamat Datang, Baraqiel-Sama, Shuri-Sama, Naruto-Sama '' Ucap para Butler dan Maid tersebut.

Baraqiel tetap Diam dan terus berjalan, Shuri menyapa mereka kembali. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengedipkan matanya kearah para Maid yang berada disitu.

'' Ara ma, Terima Kasih... '' Ujar Naruto.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat sebelum para Maid tersebut menjerit seperti kerasukan.

'' Kyaa!..., Naruto-Sama! ''

'' Mou, Naruto-Chan!, Dame deshou!. Membuat mereka berteriak seperti itu... '' Shuri memarahi Naruto, sementara Baraqiel hanya menyeringai melihat Anaknya sangat populer dikalangan para Wanita digrigori.

'' Biarkan saja Shuri, Biarkan Anak Kita menjadi Lelaki paling populer diseluruh Grigori... Tidak!, Kalau perlu seluruh Dunia menganggap Putra Kita adalah Lelaki yang paling diinginkan. '' Dengan cepat, Baraqiel segera mendapat jitakan dari Istrinya.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kejenakaan Kedua Orang tuanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Mereka akhirnya sampai kesebuah Ruangan. Dimana diruangan itu terdapat 1 Orang Pria sementara 2 lainnya adalah seorang Perempuan, Yang satu adalah seorang Wanita yang sangat Cantik. Sementara yang satunya lagi adalah Gadis kecil yang sangat lucu.

'' Qrow!, Lama tak bertemu '' Kata Baraqiel sambil menjabat tangan Teman lamanya.

'' Kira - Kira sudah 5 tahun Kita tak bertemu..., Bagaimana Kabarmu Temanku? '' Tanya Qrow

'' Baik - Baik saja, Lalu bagaimana denganmu? ''. '' Baik, Aku baik - baik saja.. Oh ya!, Perkenalkan ini Shopie, Istriku. Dan Gadis Menggemaskan ini adalah Akeno, Putriku. '' Qrow memperkenalkan Istri dan Putrinya pada Keluarga Teman lamanya tersebut.

'' Ah, Ini Shuri, Istriku. Yang ini adalah Putraku, Naruto '' Tak ingin kalah, Baraqiel juga memperkenalkan Keluarganya juga.

Sementara Kedua Teman lama itu berbincang - bincang. Kini Naruto tengah berbicara pada Akeno.

'' Namaku Himejima Naruto, Salam kenal... Hime~ '' Kata Naruto sambil mencium Punggung tangan Akeno. Sementara Akeno yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

'' Akeno von Ludfigecia, Senang bertemu denganmu juga... Ouji-Sama~... '' Akeno mengedipkan sebelah Matanya

'' Aku tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu Putri cantik sepertimu Akeno-Hime.. ''

'' Dan Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau Aku akan bertemu dengan Pangeran tampan sepertimu.. ''

Kedua Ibu yang melihat interaksi Kedua Putra dan Putrinya hanya bisa terkikik.

'' Bagaimana Kalau Kalian berdua bermain ditaman sementara Kami berbincang - bincang disini '' Ujar Shopie

'' Kedengarannya bagus, Ayo Akeno-Hime '' Naruto menawarkan tangannya pada Akeno yang segera mengambil tawaran Naruto.

* * *

~(ThunderPrice)~

Sementara Naruto dan Akeno sedang bermain ditaman, Baraqiel dan Qrow sedang membicarakan Tentang masa depan Anak - Anak mereka.

'' Jadi, Bagaimana tentang janji Kita pada waktu Kita merayakan selesainya Great War? '' Kata Qrow

'' Ah Ya, Kalau Kita memiliki Anak yang berbeda kelamin. Kita akan menjodohkan mereka berdua... yang itu Bukan? '' Jawab Baraqiel

'' Ya, Yang itu. Jadi bagaimana kalau Kita menjodohkan Anak Kita secepatnya? '' Tanya Qrow

'' Aku baik - baik saja dengan itu '' Jawab Baraqiel

Akhirnya, Hari itu diakhiri dengan Penetapan tanggal Pertunangan antara Naruto dan Akeno.

Naruto yang diberi tahu akan ditunangkan dengan Teman barunya itu sangat terkejut. Sementara Akeno hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi calon tunangannya itu.

.

.

TBC

(A/N: Sebenarnya ide buat ini muncul ketika saya baca Fic'I believe'. Setelah mbaca Saya jadi kepikiran, Kenapa nggak Naruto sendiri yang jadi pengganti Akeno dan Akeno bakal dilahirkan dikeluarga yang berbeda.

Dan peringatan, Dific ini akan ada banyak Genderbend. Jadi bagi yang bukan penggemar penggantian jenis kelamin pada karakter, Mungkin ini bukan Fic yang bakal Kalian nikmati.

Untuk Pair adalah Harem, Sudah jelas Rias dan Akeno bakalan masuk, Jadi maaf kalau Kalian gak suka kalau dua cwek ini masuk kedalam Harem. Saya punya Chara lain yang bakal saya masukin, Tapi bakal saya rahasiakan, Silahkan tebak siapa yang bakal saya masuki keharem. Dan jangan pernah mengharap agar saya memasukkan Chara dari Naruto Anime. Karena akan hancur nanti jalan ceritanya. Jadi silahkan pilih siapa yang bakal masuk.

Trus, Apakah Rias tetep jadi tunangannya Riser atau dijadikan Tunangan Kedua Naruto?.

Dan bagi yang sudah lihat Summary. Ya, Issei saya Genderbend! Muahahaha!.

Cukup sampai segitu Ocehan saya.

Silahkan Follow, Review, Kritik, Saran dan Fav, Saya bakal terima semuanya.

Sampai ketemu diChapter selanjutnya!

Specter Out.


End file.
